mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob Schmitt
Jacob Ivan Schmitt is a minor character in Weapon Wielders. He is an Army Junior ROTC cadet at Shepherd-Dixmor preparatory school. He is from the city of Chemnitz, Germany, and is the son of a German father and Russian mother. His father has blond hair and green eyes while his mother has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He just so happened to pretty much only inherit his father's traits, as in addition, his father isn't NEAR as attractive as his mother. Jacob and his parents currently reside in Sunrise Valley, United States, Jacob’s father is the owner of Salty Schmitt’s Seafood Restaurant. He gets bullied a lot, and pretends to be nice, but is actually a mean son of a b who is planning his sweet revenge, that's in the making, but being bullied 24/7 who could really blame him? Due to him being a victim of most bullying events, the revenge he is planning on the bullies will be even more gruesome than Lincoln Clay's own killings. So, you better watch out for Schmitt, my boys. Personality & Traits Jacob is a guy who is shy at first, but once you get to know him, is a friendly, funny, generous, and overall social person to you depending on your attitude towards him and others. Jacob is a dude who shines his brightest around those whom he considers a friend, as he tends to get confident when around them. Jacob is philosophical and wise even if he denies it due to his modesty. Jacob might be made fun of by some, but is something just barely short of an attraction towards reasonable and similar people who see the world like he does. Schmitt is surprisingly very good at association football (soccer). He was happy as whole hell when he found out that Russia was hosting the 2018 World Cup, and he actually travelled to Moscow to watch the games in the stadium. He felt sad after Germany got knocked out of the World Cup by South Korea, but celebrated when Russia beat Spain. KGBSpetsnaz, on the other hand, was actually cheering for both Russia and Spain. In short, he was happy that Russia won but sad that Spain lost, if that makes any sense. However, despite being of German descent himself, KGBSpetsnaz could care less about Germany getting knocked out of the World Cup. Schmitt felt sad once again after Russia lost to Croatia in the quarter-finals, but at the same time was proud of the Russian football team for making it that far. KGBSpetsnaz, on the other hand, was cheering for both Russia and Croatia, proud that Russia made it that far, sad that they lost it, but still happy for Croatia too. Billy cougar was very sad that Croatia won since he doesn't like it due to his country's poor relationship with it. From living in America, he has also grown interest in American football, even though neither of his parents really care for it. His favorite team is the Green Bay Packers, even though he isn’t even living in Green Bay, Wisconsin. The reason is likely because Carl Degrasse Dawkins got him into them. Trivia *Other than putting on outfits with wrong nametags, Schmitt sometimes also wears uniforms with wrong flags and badges. All of that can be thanked to either his forgetfulness or negligence. *I like this character. *He is a fan of My Little Pony, PowerPuff Girls, Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, The Loud House, and Star vs. the Forces of Evil. He will also yell at anyone who teases him for liking those shows. *Ironically, he's such a wuss that he's afraid of Hello Kitty, but will still smack someone really hard if they tease him about his fear. **Like Billy Cougar, who is afraid of bugs and bees alike, but still smacks anyone down who starts talking sith. Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Original character Category:Germans Category:Wimps Category:Characters with double personalities Category:Russians Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Students Category:Cowards Category:Aryans Category:Ugly people Category:Humour Characters Category:Emos Category:Chaotic Neutral